Collide
by Fight4it
Summary: Toby and Spencer get accepted into UPenn, but they don't know each other. Tony is being forced to date Alison or else she will tell everyone something he doesn't want them to know. Will he learn to forget about it after colliding with Spencer in the hallway on move in day? Or will he stay with Ali because he is too scared of his past? SPOBY! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

There sat 10 year old Toby Cavanaugh, on his spider man bed. He was shaking and crying. Why wouldn't he be? He just found out his mother committed suicide. His dad? Nowhere to be found. His sister? In her room, not giving a shit about their mother. He grabbed a basketball and walked out into the night. He stood in his driveway, dribbling the ball between his legs and everywhere, as if t was nothing. He loved the game of basketball. He loved music and football too. He shot a few baskets, not minding that he was wearing a tank-top and it was at least 40 degrees outside. He just wished that his mom would be there. With him. At that very moment.

TOBY POV/

"Jenna? You ready to go? UPenn here we come!" I yelled. it's been almost 9 years. I'm 19, Jenna is 18. Jenna got in the car and we began the long drive to UPenn.

When we arrived, i heard my name being yelled by an all to familiar voice.

'TOBYYYYYY!" I was right. There was Noel, Jason, and Alison, my girlfriend, standing there waving. I normally don't consider myself Alison's boyfriend. She's wayyyy tooo clingy. It's annoying. I always wonder why i'm still with her.

"Hey man! That was a great performance last night." I told them. We had a concert last night. I'm surprised I managed to get up at this time a day. It seemed impossible.

"Yeah! We did good!" We continued our conversation when Alison did something mean to some girl near us.

"ALI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I yelled at her. Everyone went away because when we fight, it's not pretty. We fight a lot. Everyone ran to their dorms. "I-I'm done with you."

"Do you want me to tell everyone?! To throw everything we got together for down the drain?!" I gulped.

"Alison. Please don't do that."

"Then don't break up with me an nobody will know. Now act like you love me." I silentily chuckled. I sighed and walked over to her, kissed her, and grasped her hand as we walked to my dorm. I was looking at Alison and we were asking in the hallway when I bumped into someone.

SPENCER POV/

I was just casually walking down the hallway with my box of notebooks and school supplies with Hanna and Aria when somebody bumped into me. All my stuff fell on the ground and spilled.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't looki-" He stopped mid sentence as his baby blue eyes met my brown doe eyes. He gulped and so did I. His light blue shirt made his eyes pop. He had on a blue v-neck, jeans, blue and black hightops, a black leather jacket and aviators clipped to gis back pocket.

"Uhhhh. No. It's totally fine. I wasn't paying attention either." He smiled the most gorgeous smile ever.

"S-so I'll see ya around?" I smiled back and nodded.

"Y-yeah. See ya around!"

"UGHHH come on!" The blonde girl said next to him and dragged him around the corner as I turned around and watched. There was a little talking I could hear. Probably between them. 3 seconds after he went around the corner, he appeared again

"Toby Cavanaugh." He breathed, smiling and out of breath.

"Spencer hastings." He smiled and went back to wherever he was.

"Damn. He was mighty fine."

"Yeah. He was."

When we collided, I. Was. LOVESTRUCK.

TOBY POV/

"What the hell was that about?! You're with me! Not her!" Alison yelled as we walked to the ground.

"B-but she was. Perfect. Like love at first sight." I thought out loud. Oh shit. Shouldn't have done that. I smiled and looked straight off into nowhere. She slapped me on the shoulder.

When we collided, I. Was. LOVESTRUCK. I sat down in my dorm and pulled out my guitar. I figured collide should be a good song title.

"I'm falling out of the sky

I feel so alive

My heart ignites

When our eyes Collide

Oh oh yeah

Collide

Oh oh yeah

Collide

Yeah

Don't hold back, crash into me

We catching fire like a third degree

Need someone to hold, sick of being alone

So I'm round at third and I'm coming home,

'Cause I need your touch and I need it now,

We can go to lunch and then mess around,

So baby you can win it, you can come and get it

We can build an empire in a New York minute,

Me and you stopping time

All of the stars align

This is what it feels like

When we Collide

When we Collide

When we Collide

I'm falling out of the sky

I feel so alive

My heart ignites

When our eyes Collide

Oh oh yeah

Collide

Oh oh yeah

Collide

I'm gone

Hungover

I'm love drunk and not sober

Yeah it's do or die, baby you and I

We should get just a little bit closer

So baby come and hop up on my range

Swerve

Is that because I kick em in the side

Kerb

Your love ran down like a meteor shower

That's crashing down our earth

Me and you stopping time

All of the stars align

This is what it feels like

When we Collide

When we Collide

When we Collide

Oo oh oh

Oo oh oh oh

Oo oh oh

Oo oh oh oh

Me and you stopping time

All of the stars align

This is what it feels like _[x2]_

When we Collide

When we Collide

When we Collide

When we Collide

When we Collide."

Truth is, my heart DID ignite when our eyes met. I need her touch. When I collided with her, it felt amazing. Her touch was just... I don't know. Something special.

The end.

I won't have a song in every chapter. this is the introduction chapter, so I put the song in this because this song inspired me to write this story, and this is what the title is. It's 'Collide' so it wouldn't make sense to put the song in a later chapter. Do you know what I mean? Anyways, read, favorite, follow, or review.

I don't own pretty little liars.


	2. Chapter 2

TOBY POV/

"Dude? Who the hell was that song about? Cause I KNOW it wasn't about Alison." Noel asked me, walking out of the bathroom and sitting down.

"How do you know it's not about Alison?" I asked, getting nervous he was onto us.

"I'm not stupid." He scoffed. "I know about your little deal. I won't tell anyone." He said, putting his hands up like he was surrendering. I put my guitar on my bed.

"You do?!" I asked with amazement filling my voice.

"Of course I do. If you date her, she won't tell anyone about your parents. Because you don't want anyone to think you're crazy." I sighed. He knew.

"Okay. It was about this girl I collided with in the hallway. Her name was Spencer Hastings." He looked at me like I was psycho.

"SPENCER HASTINGS?!" He yelled.

"Yeahhhhhhhh?" I asked.

"S-she went to my school when I was a freshman! She was the biggest slut in the entire school!" He said laughing.

"WELL SHE ISNT NOW! People can change."

"You don't even know her yet Tobes!"

"I feel like I do." I replied smiling.

"Whatever. Let's go get something to eat." Noel told me and opened the door.

"Hey babe!" Shit.

"Hey Ali!" I replied trying to sound excited. We hugged and Noel and I walked down the hallway. But, she unfortunately followed us.

"Where are you guys going?" Alison asked. We were holding hands and her other arm was rubbing my arm.

"We are gonna go e-"

"NOWHERE!" I finished for Noel, interrupting him. I looked straight ahead and saw spencer walking alone outside.

"Hey. Uhhhmmm...I gotta bounce... Catch ya on the flip...side." I told them, stuttering and trying to act normal.

"Okay babe! Bye love you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. love you too. I think." I mumbled the last part so she didn't hear. I sped away from them and over to Spencer.

"Spencer?"

"Hey Toby! I didn't think I'd see you until a while."

"I was gonna eat, but I saw you." We started walking and talking. Just walking around campus.

"D-do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Nope. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. But no. It's complicated. I just...can't tell anyone." She nodded.

"No. It's okay. I understand. Take your time." She gave me an encouraging smile. I gave her a look of disbelief. "What?! Is something wrong?" She asked and I smiled.

"Nope. It's just that nobody has ever accepted me. I told you practically everything in the past hour and a half. And you haven't judged me." She smiled and so did I.

"I told you everything to. You didn't judge me either." Her smile got wider and I began to fall for her even more. I looked at my watch.

"It's already 9. I should be heading back."

"Me too." I walked her up to her dorm. We shared numbers.

"I guess th-" I didn't get to finish because she smacked her lips onto mine.

"Goodbye." She said and walked into her dorm. Wow. I walked back to my dorm to find Noel in bed, sleeping. I took off my shirt and changed my pants into basketball shorts and lied down on my bed. I felt someone hovering over me. I gripped my phone and turned on the flashlight on my phone.

"OWWWW! BABE!" She deserved every damn bit of that.

"What are you DOING HERE?!" I whispered/yelled so I don't wake Noel.

"I was just gonna lay down with you." She got in bed with me. Didn't even wait for me to protest. Noel sat up.

"I'm going to some girls room. Bye."

"A new one already?!" He nodded.

"I'd rather do that than be tied down to a girl I don't even like." I whispered. Noel heard but Ali didn't. Noel started cracking up and walked out the door. I was looking up and the ceiling after I turned off the lights when Alison started rubbing my abs. She always tried to have sex with me and I always said I wanted to wait. I wanted to do it with someone I love and really care about. I'd love and care about Alison if she wasn't so mean and rude all the time. I just closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Toby POV/

I woke up to my phone buzzing. Alison was up on her phone, still laying in bed. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. No caller ID. Just a number.

"This is St. Mary's hospital calling from Washington. We have Holden cavanaugh here and we are afraid he has committed suicide." A woman responded politely.

"WHAT?! When I left he was perfectly fine! He was at my aunts house as usual and he looked. Happy."

"Sir, we are truly sorry." I hung up and put my head in my hands and silently cried. Alison rose from the bed.

"What's wrong Toby?" She asked me and I just shook my head.

"Holden. Committed suicide." She gasped but I knew she didn't care.

After us talking, I left and so did she. I went to go on a secret date with spencer. Just walking because she had to study. So we are just going to walk around campus a bit.

"Hey Spence." I said sounded really depressed.

"What's wrong Tobes?!" She can read me like a book.

"My brother. He uhh committed suicide." I admitted and she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"So. How are you?" She asked me.

"It was surprising that it would end up like this. But I'm okay." I smiled at her. "When I was in high school and felt like the walls were caving in or I needed to breathe, I left town for a week or two. It worked. But, now I can't do that. I can't go away from you." She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You know, if you seriously don't like Alison, just tell her. Break up with her. Who cares what people think of you." Spencer said truthfully. I nodded.

"Spence. It's not that easy. Alison... S-she's pretty popular in this school. She can make my life a living hell if I do something to her she doesn't like." I laughed and so did she.

"Would if she found out you were cheating on her with me?" Spencer asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"That would be bad."

OOOoOoOooooooooooOoOoooooOOOOoOOoOoOoOoOo

"TOBY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" She yelled at me.

"I don't like you Alison! I'll be honest. Before this deal, you were sweet and I loved you. Then, after that summer we got together, everything changed. You became so-so rude. And I don't want a relationship like this." I admitted to her.

"I CAN CHANGE!"

"Goodbye Ali." I waved and walked away.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK TOBY!" This should be fun. Well, now I can date Alison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I did it spence." I told her excitedly.

"Well, we can't get together now. It will be too obvious. Wait a week or two." She told me.

"I Can't!" I loved her before she changed. If she does change back, there is a possible way that I can fall in love with her again. I can't let that happen.

"For me Tobes."

"okay. Fine." I said regretfully. She might just be like any other girl I've had in my life. She'll just leave. After a week or two, she will leave me.

ALISON POV/

"You're gonna get him back? No way." Mona told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!"

"How in the hell are you gonna do that?!"

"I'm gonna change. Well, act like I did. Then he will fall for me. Trust me. I've been with him for like 2-3 years. I can pull it of." I smiled confidently.

"Whatever you say Ali."

"Have you ever seen him with his shirt off? Damn." She nodded.

"You guys were like the perfect couple."

TOBY POV/

"That girl is hot." Noel told me, pointing to some chick with brown hair. He waved her over. AWH shit. Come on Noel. He thinks I'm single. He's trying to get me a girlfriend.

"Hey I'm Noel and this is my totally single friend, Toby."

"Yeah uhh okay I'm gonna...bounce." I said and left. I walked to Spencer's dorm. She opened the door and I threw my lips onto hers.

"I can't take it anymore. Let me be with you. Noel is going to a girls dorm tonight. Come to my dorm and we can hang out there. Please spence." I pleaded.

"I'm gonna kick your ass at scrabble." I smiled and so did she.

"Yeah? We'll see about that babe." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm not joking. I'm seriously competitive." I laughed and smiled.

"I know. You told me everything."

"do you wanna come in? Hanna is here, but you're both outgoing and will talk to random strangers. So I'll get ready and you two can hang out." I nodded.

"Okay." I walked over to Spencer's desk and touched a picture frame and it collapsed on the desk. "Whoops!" I whispered and tried to fix it and pull it off. I tried to act like nothing happened but I couldn't fix it. I fidgeted with it for a minute or two before spencer came over.

"And DON'T break anything. I know how you are with stuff." I shrugged and Hanna laughed.

"Sowwy..." She rolled her eyes and went in the bathroom.


End file.
